This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 097137658 filed on Oct. 1, 2008.
1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp and in particular relates to an optical projector having the lamp.
2 Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic top view of a conventional illuminant module. FIG. 1B is a schematic three-dimensional view of a lamp of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is a schematic cutaway view of the lamp of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C, the conventional illuminant module 100 includes a lamp 110, a first airflow generator 120, and a second airflow generator 130. The lamp 110 includes a lampwick 112, a reflector 114, a shade 116, and a protector 118. The shade 116 is disposed outside the reflector 114 and covers a part of the reflector 114. The shade 116 has a first inlet I11. The protector 118 has a second inlet I12 and a first outlet O11.
The first airflow generator 120 is adjacent to the first inlet I11 and adapted to generate a first air flow A11. The first air flow A11 flows into the space between the reflector 114 and the shade 116 through the first inlet I11. The second airflow generator 130 is adjacent to second inlet I12 and adapted to generate a second air flow A12. The second air flow A12 flows through the second inlet I12, the interior of the reflector 114, and the first outlet O11.
However, when the illuminant module 100 operates, the first air flow A11 flowing into the space between the reflector 114 and the shade 116 does not easily flow out of the space. Consequently, the temperature of a side S11 of the reflector 114 and the shade 116 opposite to the first airflow generator 120 is relatively high and the shade 116 is easily deformed. In other words, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the conventional lamp 110 is relatively low.